Timeline of events
A page briefly chronicling the events of the universe. Pre-2000 1564 * September 24th: William Adams is born in Gillingham, England. 1600 * April: William Adams arrives in Kyushu, Japan. 1620 * May: William Adams disappears. 1962 * October 21st: Thomas Merrill is born in London, England. 1995 * December 10th: Davis Moore is born in Newark, New Jersey. * Konishi Yukinaga is born in Sendai, Japan. 1998 * February 17th: Logan Greckenheimer is born in Princeton, New Jersey. 2000's 2004 * Amane Yukinaga is born in Sendai, Japan. 2010's 2014 * Thomas Merrill becomes Dean of Pendry-Tanner University. 2019 * June 8th: Thomas Merrill is murdered by Logan Greckenheimer, aged 56. * August 12th: Logan Greckenheimer is sent to prison for a life sentence for the murder of Thomas Merrill, as well as several more life sentences for being wrongfully pinned as the Shuriken killer. 2020's 2025 * Logan Greckenheimer is stabbed to death in prison, aged 26/27. 2030's 2038 * June: Diego Vasquez is born in New York City, New York. 2040's 2043 * Lionel MacTavish is born in Edinburgh, Scotland. 2047 * May: Victor Moore is "born" in Albany, New York. 2048 * October 12th: Vaughn Porter is born in Atlanta, Georgia. 2049 * August: Violet Ramirez is born in New York City. 2050's 2050 * January: Aquarius Brock is born in Santa Monica, California. 2051 * November: Blake Houghton is born in Cincinnati, Ohio. 2060's 2060 * Ellie Lang is born in Buffalo, New York. 2067 * November 7th: The Pegasus Omega bombs are dropped over northeastern Africa and India, almost completely wiping out the entire Eastern world. The new order of Newmerica is formed. 2068 * February: Project V is commenced in a secret underground facility in the outskirts of New York City with 10,000 volunteers, led by Ford Thompson and Wesley Romano. * April: Project V is halted after a terrorist attack left everyone but Ford Thompson and 26 test subjects dead. 2070's 2072 * April 14th: Victor loses his eyes from stabwounds by Big Eagle. Big Eagle is killed. * June 29th: Victor leaves New York City on a trip around the US to visit his old squadmates from Project V and form a small team to defeat the Juggernaut and clear the rogue androids out of NYC. * August 6th: Victor returns from his trip and forms his team consisting of Ford Thompson, Vaughn Porter, Violet Ramirez,and Zoe Winters. They are instated as the Argonauts. * September 21st: Victor sacrifices himself to end the reign of the Juggernaut. He is thereon forth believed to be dead. * October 1st: Victor leaves New York City for an on-foot trip to Sendai, Japan. * October 4th: Garrett Murakami is born in New York City. 2073 * March 6th: Victor arrives at the Yukinaga temple in Sendai, Japan. 2076 * July: Diego Vasquez is murdered on the outskirts of New York City by the Salvino family, aged 38. 2078 * April: Victor Moore returns to New York City after a near six year absence, reforms the remaining Argonauts and plans to hunt down the Blackbloods leader Lionel MacTavish. * May: Lance Marshall is murdered by Victor Moore in New York City, aged 32. * May: Melina Carballo goes missing. * May: Blake Houghton is murdered by Victor Moore in New York City, aged 26. * June: Ellie Lang is murdered by Lionel MacTavish in New York City, aged 18. * June: Lionel MacTavish accidentally burns himself to death in the Arctic, aged 35. 2080's 2083 * Aquarius Brock is assassinated in New York City. 2090's 2095 * October 29th: Nuit Infinie is ended by Victor Moore, and the Argonauts officially disband. * November 14th: The Venator Legion is officially commenced by Vaughn Porter and Garrett Murakami. * December 5th: Victor Moore is murdered by Garrett Murakami in Albany, New York, aged 48. * December 7th: Garrett Murakami leaves New York City to seek residence in Los Angeles. The final notable day in the Venator universe.